


Addiction

by taepil



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taepil/pseuds/taepil
Summary: Beomgyu adalah candunya yang baru. Sensasi yang diberikan laki laki itu berjuta juta kali lebih memabukkan dari sebatang rokok.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> TW : mention of parents divorcing

Kesal

Hanya itu yang bisa Beomgyu rasakan ketika melihat orang disebelahnya menghembuskan gumpalan asap putih dari mulutnya. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa pagar pembatas pada atap sekolah, mengayunkan surai hitam dan merah mereka secara perlahan. 

Beomgyu terbatuk kala bau rokok itu kembali masuk ke dalam rongga paru parunya. Rasanya sesak, Beomgyu tidak suka. Mengapa orang itu kuat sekali membiarkan paru parunya dipenuhi asap rokok sementara Beomgyu tidak kuat hanya dengan mencium baunya saja. 

Beomgyu ingat saat pertama kali berkencan, hal pertama yang Taehyun keluarkan adalah sebatang rokok dari saku celananya. Heran, padahal sudah 3 bulan mereka berkencan, 3 bulan Beomgyu menegur Taehyun untuk berhenti merusak kesehatannya, tetapi tetap saja tak pernah didengar oleh Taehyun. 

'Susah sekali punya pacar keras kepala!' Teriak isi pikiran Beomgyu.

Ini sudah hembusan ke sepuluh jika Beomgyu hitung. Pria di sampingnya membuang puntung rokok yang sudah pendek ke sebelah kakinya yang lalu ia injak. Tangannya merogoh kantong celana untuk mengambil satu batang rokok lagi.

Beomgyu muak. Ia lalu mengambil rokok itu dari tangan Taehyun. Tak cuma itu, ia juga mengambil bungkus rokok yang ada di kantong celananya. Benda itu ia buang ke tong sampah dengan sekali lemparan. 

Alis Taehyun menukik "Tsk! Aku baru beli itu tadi!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah merokok hampir selama jam istirahat! Apa kau tidak kasihan pada paru parumu?" Beomgyu menunjuk dada Taehyun. Pria berambut merah itu membuang tatapannya. Lebih tepatnya malas berdebat dengan Beomgyu karena masalah ini lagi. 

"Lihat aku," Ujar Beomgyu dengan nada sedikit tegas. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, lebih tertarik untuk melihat pepohonan di depan daripada melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kesal dan khawatir. 

Selama mereka pacaran, Taehyun tidak pernah memberikan atensi spesial pada Beomgyu. Tidak seperti gaya berpacaran anak remaja pada umumnya, Taehyun terkesan sangat cuek. Sesungguhnya Beomgyu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu semua. Ia bahkan tidak marah pada Taehyun karena tidak pernah menggenggam tangannya setiap mereka bersama. Ia tidak pernah marah setiap Taehyun tidak membalas ucapan selamat malamnya. Ia juga tidak marah saat Taehyun lupa tanggal jadian mereka. 

Ia hanya marah pada Taehyun karena tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri sebagaimana Beomgyu mencintai Taehyun seutuhnya.

Beomgyu tahu kebiasaan merokok ini adalah sebuah bentuk pengalihan. Taehyun pernah cerita bahwa kebiasaan merokok ini sudah ada sejak SMP, tepat saat orang tua Taehyun bercerai. Ia mengatakan hanya ini satu satunya jalan yang bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia derita karena perceraian orang tua, dengan merokok.

Beomgyu menghela nafas panjang. Laki laki dengan bulu mata lentik itu merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya. Sebuah permen tangkai rasa strawberry ia sodorkan ke arah Taehyun.

"Coba ini. Rokok itu pahit, lebih baik kau makan permen yang manis."

Taehyun menatap permen itu, lalu menatap Beomgyu bergantian. Mulutnya berdecih. 

"Aku tidak suka permen. Kau saja yang makan."

Taehyun kembali mengacuhkan Beomgyu. Sungguh, Beomgyu benar benar hilang kesabaran.

"Dengar Kang Taehyun. Aku beri kau dua pilihan. Kau makan permennya, atau aku paksa?" Nada Beomgyu terdengar mengancam, tapi bagi Taehyun hal itu tentu tidak membuatnya takut. Instead it looked really cute. Jujur, selama ini diam diam ia suka melihat wajah kesal Beomgyu. Seperti kucing yang marah, pikirnya.

"Paksa aku kalau bisa." Taehyun berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan, wajahnya seolah menantang orang di depannya, menunggu strategi apa yang Beomgyu pakai untuk melancarkan aksinya. 

Tapi apa yang didapat malah membuat Taehyun bingung. Beomgyu malah melahap permen itu sendiri. Taehyun mendengus sekaligus memutar bola matanya malas, aksinya tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Ia kira Beomgyu akan menjatuhkannya ke tanah, mencekik lehernya dan memaksa Taehyun untuk membuka mulutnya. Tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Karena Beomgyu memakai cara lain.

5 detik waktu yang Taehyun pakai untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Badannya hampir tersungkur ke belakang karena tubrukan dari Beomgyu. 

Taehyun hanya terdiam kaku. 

Beomgyu menciumnya.

Rasa manis langsung masuk ke indera pengecapnya kala Beomgyu menggerakan bibirnya perlahan. Rasa strawberry yang manis, ucap Taehyun dalam hati. 

Beomgyu melepas tautan mereka, memberi jeda sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ia tidak punya pengalaman dalam berciuman sebelumnya, ada rasa takut yang tumbuh saat melihat ekspresi Taehyun yang kosong.

"M-maaf aku tidak pandai..." ujar Beomgyu malu malu.

Tanpa ragu Taehyun menarik tengkuk Beomgyu dan kembali menempelkan belahan bibir mereka. Rasa manis itu kembali terasa. Tidak seperti yang orang orang ceritakan, Beomgyu tidak merasakan kupu kupu di perutnya saat mendapat ciuman pertama. Melainkan sengatan listrik berbahaya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Selama 3 bulan pacaran, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Beomgyu merasakan debaran yang berbeda. Sensasi yang diberikan Taehyun membuat darah yang ada di tubuhnya mengalir dengan gila. And he love it. He don't mind to have it more.

Taehyun perlahan menahan pinggang Beomgyu sambil memperdalam ciumannya. This is the first time he kissed Beomgyu and kissing his boyfriend felt really good and intoxicating. Better than smoking cigarettes. 

Taehyun think he has a new addiction for now.

Kedua laki laki itu menarik tautan mereka bersamaan. Keduanya berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang mungkin bisa meledak dalam sewaktu waktu. Taehyun menempelkan dahi mereka. Menatap mata Beomgyu yang indah itu. 

"Taehyun, aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon berhenti merusak tubuhmu lagi."

Taehyun mengangguk pelan, mengucapkan kalimat pertama balik padanya. Entah bagaimana penyesalan tiba tiba datang perlahan ke pikirannya. Memikirkan bagaimana selama ini ia terlalu buta karena hanya fokus pada rasa sakit yang ia punya sampai ia tidak sempat melirik cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Beomgyu padanya. Now he feel terrible. What a bad boyfriend he is. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Taehyun sebelumnya sampai baru tersadar bahwa memiliki Beomgyu saja adalah sebuah berkah baginya.

He promise he'll treat him better.

He promise he'll love Beomgyu like how much Beomgyu loves Taehyun.

🌸

2 Bulan berlalu. Banyak hal baru terjadi yang membuat keduanya saling belajar tentang satu sama lain. Taehyun perlahan belajar untuk mengikhlaskan kesedihan yang ia kubur di hatinya. Ia belajar untuk membuka ruang baru di hatinya dan mengisinya dengan hal hal yang ia cintai. 

Taehyun sesungguhnya menyukai hal hal berbau sains. Jadi selama ia dan Beomgyu punya waktu senggang, keduanya akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke museum atau ke akuarium raksasa yang ada di sekitar kota mereka. Beomgyu berpikir, mungkin dengan cara melakukan hal hal yang Taehyun suka, ia dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada dirinya dan perlahan menutup luka yang terus mengganggunya. 

Selama 2 bulan ini, Beomgyu merasa Taehyun menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sekarang sudah tak jarang ia mendapati Taehyun tersenyum, membuatnya baru mempelajari bahwa kekasihnya itu mempunyai lesung pipi manis yang tersembunyi. Hal hal yang baru Beomgyu temui ini membuatnya menyadari bahwa masih banyak hal lagi yang belum ia ketahui tentang Taehyun.

Beomgyu juga menyadari Taehyun sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk menggenggam tangannya di publik. Tiap malam tak ada lagi ucapan selamat malam yang terlantar. Dan tiap tanggal 19 Taehyun akan datang ke rumahnya membawa bunga dan coklat sembari merayakan hari jadi mereka (yang di mana Beomgyu merasa hal ini sangat 'sappy', but he didn't mind. It's what Taehyun wants anyway). 

Dan soal ketergantungannya, Taehyun sudah tak lagi menyentuh benda itu. 

Memang awalnya susah. Tapi dengan bantuan Beomgyu perlahan ia mampu melepas kebiasaan merokoknya itu. 

Dan sekarang ia memiliki penggantinya, bahkan lebih membuatnya candu dari rokok.

"Beomgyu... Can I?" 

Beomgyu adalah candunya yang baru. Sensasi yang diberikan laki laki itu berjuta juta kali lebih memabukkan dari rokok. 

Dan Beomgyu tidak keberatan menjadi candu seorang Kang Taehyun.

"Yes."

Walau sudah berkali kali, pikiran Beomgyu tetap tercecer kemana mana tiap Taehyun menautkan bibir mereka. Perasaan bak naik rollercoaster itu kembali datang dan ia tak keberatan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi. 

His kiss always taste sweet like a strawberry, and he is addicted to it.


End file.
